OneShot Glee day
by lizziecamp
Summary: Alguns dos personagens do Glee Club sob a visão de um deles.


Oneshot

( Glee )

- Bom, meu nome não é de interesse por enquanto, mas saiba que sou importante e sou a pessoa que irá te levar para conhecer os podres do William McKinley High. – Disse a voz não muito simpática por de trás da câmera portátil enquanto a imagem ficava focalizada na escadaria do colégio onde alguns alunos começavam a chegar. – Nenhum lugar melhor do que o refeitório, para se encontrar os moscas mortas do Glee Club, porém devo admitir que eu faço parte deles sim, mas porque é uma boa forma de conseguir provar meu talento, convenhamos, minha voz está dentre as melhores de lá, além de eu conseguir agregar perfeitamente beleza e talento...raridade, vindo dos perdedores. – Podia-se ouvir os passos por de trás dá câmera, tão como a imagem de vários alunos que insistiam em pular na frente da mesma acenando, enquanto a imagem passava a entrada do colégio, os corredores, com os vários armários dos alunos, e então, por fim, depois de alguns bons passos, o refeitório. Não estava exatamente lotado, mas pelos olhos da câmera, podia-se ver muitos dos alunos do Glee Club. Primeiro focalizou-se em um garoto na cadeira de rodas, óculos e cara de tonto. – Bem, começaremos então por pelo alejado...embora a voz dele seja razoavelmente aceitável, ele é a pessoa certa se você precisa de um subordinado. Inocente, inofensivo e muitas vezes sentimentalista demais, rasteja...ou melhor...- A voz por trás da câmera riu com malícia. - ...rasteja-se literalmente, pela japa que derrubou tinta azul no cabelo. Enfim, o nome dele é Artie, e... – Houve um resmungo sem paciência e a narradora concluiu. -...ele não é nem um pouco influente por aqui...vamos ao próximo...- A câmera tremulou um pouco, e então o foco foi para uma menina alta, negra e com jeito de _fatfamily _com todos aqueles adereços pelo braço e boinas. –Esta é Mercedes...vozerão, no estilo Whitney Huston de ser, coitada que a falecida não se remexa com a comparação, ...bom, assim como metade da comunidade negra que canta, a voz dela é realmente boa, embora eu odeie admitir isto, na minha opinião é uma das que mais se aproximam a minha...porém, apesar disto, ela é uma completamente _loser, _com sérios problemas de encontrar uma dieta que se encaixe ou um intestino menos de pedreiro...porque vamos lá, nem quando eu saboto seus almoços eles parecem surtir algum efeito nela. Bom...é uma rival, mas como eu ainda ganho...e ganho muito a frente no quesito beleza, o pódio ainda continua sendo meu. – Outro risinho, e a câmera mudou de foco novamente. Para um garoto alto, de cabelos pretos e curtos, apesar da pele bem branca. – Finn...o quarterback do time...ou ex- quarterback, enfim, não importa, ele é gostoso, mais de 1,90 só de músculo...- A menina por trás da câmera suspirou, como em um lamento. -...mas infelizmente quando ele abre a boca para dizer uma de suas coisas estúpidas, os músculos parecem até murchar...como outras coisas...- Ela riu. -...diga-se de passagem. Bom, o murchinho pareceu perder ainda mais a graça quando passou a sair com a trombuda...Enfim, tem uma vozinha... boa o suficiente para ficar sempre na segunda voz. – O foco agora estava em um rapaz forte, talvez mais forte que o anterior, mas o que destacava-se nele era o moicano no alto da cabeça. Ele piscou para a câmera assim que a notou em sua direção. – O idiota ai é o Puck, deve ter dado para notar pela jaqueta de couro e calça jeans mais grudada do que deve ser que ele se acha o próprio Travolta, o próprio_ badboy..._e até assalta algumas quitandas para confirmar seu posto...mas, na real...- A voz tinha sinceridade. - ...ele é só mais um idiota que faz parte do time da escola junto com Finn e é completamente apaixonado pela loira parideira...aliás rumores dizem que do jeito que eles andam se encontrando escondido corre risco de vir mais um ramelento por ai...bom...sóóóóó dizendo. – Mais risos e a câmera trocou de foco novamente. Um casal de asiáticos ocupava a imagem agora. Pareciam comer aqueles peixes crus e coisas estranhas e saudáveis demais. – Tina e Mike, bom não apresentando eles juntos porque eles estejam juntos, ninguém sabe o quando eles estão bem ou não, mesmo porque Tina é apaixonada pelo alejado. Apesar de fazer parte do Glee Club, Mike pouco canta, ou ele ainda não nos mostrou sua verdadeira voz, porque Tina sempre se sobressai quando eles estão juntos. Tirando isso, eles precisam aprender a abrir os olhos, porque ainda vão acabar caindo por ai...- Houve outro ar de humor negro. –...bem e ai até podemos dizer que Tina e Artie combinariam muito bem!- Mudou-se novamente a imagem, que agora acompanhava um garoto magrelo, porém muito bem vestido com echarpes e lenços, que insistia em lixar a unha no horário do café. – Kurt... – Disse a voz simplesmente. – Pode-se dizer que a voz dele chega a ser comparada a de uma menina...na verdade não só a voz, mas de fato, ele é bom no que faz, se não fosse os contínuos surtos melodramáticos que temos que aturar. – A garota comentou sem muita paciência. -...mas bem, quando precisar, ele sabe a numeração de A-Z de tinturas para cabelo, com as devidas diferenciações entre marcas. – O foco foi para a mesa ao outro lado da de Kurt, focalizando um menino loiro, com beiços só dignos de afro descendentes, ou coisa do tipo. – Sam...o garoto novo, ou mais conhecido como o Ken Californiano, o sonho de consumo de Kurt, mas boatos dizem que ele não gosta exatamente da fruta...e já escolheu até a fruta preferida. Com a cor do cabelo dele não preciso nem dizer o quão tapado ele é... quando oxigenou o cabelo, deve ter oxigenado o cérebro junto. – Então uma menina loira com uniforme das cheerios tomou conta da câmera no movimento seguinte. A menina dos traços delicados, não enganava pelo nariz arrebitado. – Quinn Febray...haha...- A voz era amarga, e trazia bastante ironia. -...a parideira do McKinley, ex topo da pirâmide das cheerios, e aspirante a cantora...por que, vamos lá, quem quer uma quase fanha cantando? Rostinho muito bonitinho e coisa e tal...mas hei de garantir, os furos na bunda dela não enganam...ela ainda não voltou em forma. – O nariz da menina seguinte a ser observada pela câmera quase tomou conta total da imagem. A morena vestia-se com as roupas mais bregas que se era possível imaginar. – Rachel. A que se acha fodinha...mas só porque não tem espelho em casa. Usa as roupas da avó, provavelmente picotadas por ela mesmo, e às vezes, quando tem surtos mentais resolve tentar imitar, sem sucesso, alguma biscate das telonas e...- A lente ficou sem foco quando um rosto, extremamente grudado a câmera cortou a imagem anterior.

- O que você está fazendo?- Perguntou a voz alienada do planeta.

- Nada. – Resmungou a menina da câmera.

- O que você está fazendo?- Retrucou com uma tentativa de manha.

E a menina com a câmera afastou o equipamento um pouco, fazendo com que fosse possível reconhecer de forma nítida os detalhes da loira a sua frente.

- E..esta é Brittany...- Um suspiro tedioso ocupou a pausa antes de continuar. – A pessoa mais lerda, estúpida e burra do planeta...com direito a acreditar em papai Noel e coisa e tal...mas ainda sim é uma ótima dançarina...e...- Uma pausa, por alguns segundos a câmera só mostrou a menina loira a frente, que parecia sorrir abobalhada. A voz da garota da câmera ficou mais baixa, menos arrogante. - ...e na verdade canta muito bem. – A garota da imagem pareceu ganhar o dia, mas logo a imagem saiu dela, a câmera estava virada agora na narradora, que filmava a si própria. A voz já estava arrogantemente natural de novo.

- E eu? Eu sou Santana Lopez, o topo da cadeia, quem de fato você nunca esquecerá, e a única com chances reais de sobreviver ao mundo musical quando isso tudo acabar! – A tela ficou escura, a gravação havia terminado.


End file.
